Battle 571
''' Summary After saving Niijima from Saiga, Hongō stands off against the leader of One Shadow Nine Fists and the two masters exchange a series of blows. Niijima is stricken immobile being so close to the battle, despite his ability to ignore any situation and escape. Niijima moves his finger but an attack immediately lands next to him, causing him to marvel at Saiga for being able to notice him despite facing off against another master. Saiga mocks Hongō's actions to protect Niijima as futile and Hongō lands a thrust on Saiga though he catches the attack between his fingers. Hongō remarks that even though it's their first time exchanging blows he can feel the darkness within Saiga. Niijima is stunned by the immensity of the killing intent between the two fighters as Hongō takes a stance and prepares his technique. Saiga is surprised when is suddenly surrounded by Hongō on all sides and observes that Hongō intends to use both truth and lies to block Saiga's escape, choosing Saiga to determine where the real attack will come from based only on luck. Saiga responds by using a similar technique and the two masters clash. Saiga dodges past Hongō and comments that he was able to protect all of his vital points but Saiga was able to win the battle of luck, as a rain of attacks lands on Hongō. Hongō survives the attack but is unable to move, as Saiga also hit the karate master's pressure point. Saiga does not kill Hongō as he believes they will eventually come to an understanding and he makes his way to kill Niijima. Niijima is helpless as Saiga reaches out to kill him but is saved by James Shiba who was directed there by Kenichi. However, Shiba says that he did not arrive to save Niijima but rather to settle his grudge against Saiga as Saiga calmly comments that the forgotten underground boxer will die a pointless death. Saiga charges towards Shiba but the boxing master moves back and suddenly grabs Niijima. Saiga is caught off-guard as he realizes that Shiba is taking Niijima to escape. Shiba jumps 20 floors to take Niijima to the missile control room and he laughs at Saiga, saying that he intends to get back at him any way that he can, adding that revenge is about stopping your opponent's goals rather than defeating them in a fight. Shiba drops off Niijima and tells him to go on ahead as he holds back Saiga, destroying the entrance to the hallyway to prevent pursuit. Saiga arrives and mocks Shiba's attempt at buying time as the two masters prepare to fight. Over at Kenichi and Miu's battlefield, Kenichi is able to follow Kajima's movements without meeting his eyes using Ryūsui Seikūken's second form and sensing his choukei (vibrations from the body). Kenichi correctly reads that Kajima wants to chase after Niijima but Kajima adds that Niijima will not survive wandering the Yami base by himself. Kajima senses Kenichi's impatience and Miu voices the sentiment that Niijima may not survive by himself. Kenichi imagines Niijima being captured and he exchanges punches with Kajima, and Kajima notices that both Kenichi and Miu are moving the battle while engaging their opponents, hoping to assist Niijima. Characters that Appeared *Kenichi Shirahama' *'Akira Hongō' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Haruo Niijima' *'James Shiba' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 2' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 1''' Navigation Category:Chapters